The woman who named me
by BLodwen17
Summary: I am Undertaker. And this is the story of the woman who named me.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its character. Only my OC Wyn.**_

_Read and I hope you'll enjoy it. =))_

**The Woman Who Named Me**

"Who are you? Where am i?" the woman asked before the reaper as his scythe reflects the faint light of the moon which is in its full form.

The woman was captivated by this man as she stared at him. _'so mysterious' _But in response the reaper just took a glimpse of her and just went on watching the moon in its full beauty.

"I'm a Reaper. And you, you are in a graveyard" The man answered coldly.

"Human are so weak, why do you strive to survive you'll just die anyway." He asked with the slightest of interest to the lady. He looked at her as if he was dissecting every part of her looking for the answer he seeks.

"Nice question there mister; to be honest I don't know what's the answer to your question." The girl answered him with eyes looking at him with the purest gaze he had ever seen.

"In my opinion, I think humans want to survive because they love their life or they just want to fulfill or do something that might please their desire. Because we all know that we humans are full of desire that leads to greed. That we'll do anything to get these things; but because of this greed hatred is planted to every one of us and unaware we end up hurting people. And the people we hurt, they also learn about hatred and seek revenge to the people who had broken them and this cycle just continues making the very existence of human a senseless and a meaningless one. So to be true for me human existence doesn't matter because as you said, humans are weak and are easily broken" She answered him straightforwardly.

"If that's what you think, then why do you think you are still alive? I know you are aware that I am here to take your soul, to kill you" the man asked again.

"Maybe because I still have a purpose, or I still have to do something that I am still alive, but if what you speak is true that you are to take my soul. I won't stop you and I'll face my death with a smile because if it is already my time, it only meant that my purpose had been fulfilled. And with that I would die happy." The lady smiled at him. It was the first time that he encountered someone that was not afraid of death itself. This human interests him and his once emotionless face was painted with an amuse smirk.

"You are an amusing one. You don't fear death and not afraid of me" the reaper told her with the smirk not leaving his face. "Because you amused me, I'll do you a favor and give you a prize, I'll give you your life. For now I won't take it. But the next time we'll meet; it's a sure thing that I'll take your life" the reaper said standing up from where he sat.

"Speak your name, puny human" he commanded.

"My name is Wyn Roadgard" Wyn answered smiling "Thank You, uhm.. How about you? What's your name?" she asked him.

"I am no one. I own no name" the reaper answered her smugly. "As a reaper, I don't need a name. being called a reaper is more than enough"

"Eh?! That's unfair! I told you mine and you don't have one" Wyn pouted, complaining. "I know! I'll name you!"

"What? You dare name me weak human" the reaper answered glaring, but his glare was just ignored by the lady as the lady thought of a name for the reaper.

"You take life… life taker? You take life under the faint light of the moon where no one would recognize you under…taker? How about UnderTaker!" the girl asked enthusiastically.

"…" the reaper thought of the name and he thinks it suits him but he won't tell it to the girl to encourage her.

"Undertaker it is! Hehehe… anyway, thank you again Undertaker the reaper. For sparing my life" the lady smiled at him and went on her way back to their village.

* * *

After 5 years the reaper had done his job killing off humans and taking their souls, who would have thought that it would be too soon for him and the human he let to escape to meet again. Tonight his next human assignment is the very human who named him. Wyn Roadgard, the woman who named him. And as promised he will take her life tonight.

"Long time no see. Undertaker" Wyn greeted him wearing a smile he never thought he'd see on her face. The smile she wears tonight was far different from the one when he first meets her. Her smile was empty, and sad. The woman he met is no longer there. The woman standing before him today is an empty woman.

"You are aware why I am here" he stated coldly. "I'm here to take your life" he reminded her.

"I know and I am ready." Wyn answered and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Take it" with that the reaper swung his scythe and took the lady's life.

A tear drop was seen to touch the ground but the tear drop doesn't belong to the girl, but from the reaper. Today he had took the life of the very person who he took a great interest in. the sadness he felt was just too overwhelming that he wasn't able to suppress the tears. The reaper then realized that the girl he just killed was the girl he had fell in love with that night when he was named. Tonight was his last assignment as a reaper, for after this last one he'd retire. And as he left the place where he took the life of his love, a grin would be seen on his face.

* * *

After years after the reaper had retired, he had put up a coffin business and he serves as an informant to people who seek very important information that a living can't bear to know. The once mysterious and cold hearted reaper he know turned into a grinning weird creep, who would spill any information with a good joke that would make him laugh his heart out. Ciel Phantomhive's trusted informant.

"I am Undertaker." The reaper said as he grinned mischievously.

And Wyn Roadgard is the woman who named me.


End file.
